


Kidnapping

by Shybugbatty



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Damian is fine I promise, I love torturing Dick, Kidnapping, M/M, No underage, Past Rape/Non-con, Poor Dickie, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shybugbatty/pseuds/Shybugbatty
Summary: Sam Savage kidnapped Dick years ago. When his plot was foiled by Batman he was sent to prision. Years later he's out and learns that Bruce Wayne and his former Ward are together now. Furious, he plots his revenge.





	1. First Notice

The amount of people in the room was startling to Bruce. Alfred, Tim, and Jason of all people were sitting around his desk. Everyone looked confused, except for Jason who looked angry. That was his normal look though Bruce supposed. Alfred’s face was carefully blank.

“Alfred, what’s the meaning of this?” His butler had demanded he return home at once, but he hadn’t expected an intervention.

The man inclined his head to the desk and Bruce obeyed the unspoken command to take a seat. Only then did Alfred speak. He handed a thumb drive to Bruce. “This arrived at the door this afternoon. I took the liberty of viewing it myself before calling for you and the others.”

Bruce frowned, looking at who had been gathered. “Where are Dick and Damian?” The thought struck him. At first he’d assumed it was because the two were still out on their bonding trip. Now their absence seemed much more sinister.

“Watch the video, sir.” Again Alfred’s voice was carefully neutral.

Bruce let out a low huff of breath before putting the flash drive in and pressing play. His screen went black, and for a moment he feared it was a virus. But then a voice started.

“Hello Mr. Wayne,” The voice was obviously male and grated from years of smoking. “It’s been quite a while since we’ve seen one another. I wonder if you remember me. If not, I won’t ruin the surprise. After all this isn’t about me… this is about something else. Or rather someone else.”

The black view faded to reveal a figure he knew perfectly. Dick. The man was centered in the frame and hanging by his tied wrists from the ceiling. His feet dangled off the ground. They too were tied together. Although he was blindfolded and gagged it was obvious he was awake. His body was trembling, sweat gathering along the edges of his shirt, and hair sticking to his skin. The background was a generic green screen covering all surfaces. Florescent lights lit the room. They’d gone to lengths to keep this place anonymous.

“Richard Grayson… he’s grown hasn’t he? Last time I saw him he was much tinier. That’s when you were still calling him your ward too.” The man laughed, a hooting cackle, “Back then I knew what he was good for, but you put me away for that. Ten years for looking the wrong way at your ‘ward’. Then I get out and find that you’ve been doing the same to him all this time! You can imagine my shock.”

Bruce gritted his teeth. The names were coming together in his mind. 

“So I’m going to get my revenge. A little fun with little ‘Dickie’ here and, of course, the payment you’ll send me if you want to see him alive again. And maybe I’ll try out your newest model too.”

For the first time Dick started screaming behind his gag. It was a muffled noise barely audible but he squirmed helplessly as the camera moved from him. In the corner, duck taped to a chair, was Damian. The child too was blinded and gagged. His head hung low, panting, but he too was alive.

“Your latest kid is around the age Dickie was when I met him. Maybe – what was it you called him? Dami? yeah. - Maybe Dami here can show me what I missed all those years ago. Besides, it’s only a matter of time before he joins you in bed too!”

The camera was jostled, moving back to Dick for a second before the cap was put back on, sending it into darkness again.

“Wait for instructions if you want your lovers back in one piece and unsoiled. If you bring anyone – Police, Bat, or even a nosey butler – in on this I won’t hesitate to off them…. and have their last moments be spent with me tearing their asses apart.”

Nothing more sounded but everyone held their breath until the tape completely wore out. Bruce slowly looked up to Alfred. The butler’s facade had faded slightly, his eyes moist and brow crinkled. “Sam Savage.” Bruce growled.

“He was supposed to be monitored but two weeks ago he slipped his ankle bracelet. No one has heard from him since.” Alfred filled him in.

“Bastard.” His fist clenched, fingernails digging into his skin almost to the point of drawing blood.

“Mind telling us what the hell is going on?” Jason burst. He shot up from his chair and slammed his hands down on the table. “Who is ‘Savage’ and why is he feeling up Dick? What happened?”

Bruce glared at his computer for a few seconds before typing away and pulling up a photo of a fair haired man with a tattoo of a snake running up though his left eye. He was well built and hard looking. A crooked smile graced his face in his mug shot, full of himself even when caught.

“Sam ‘Savage’ was a thug for hire years ago. He was hired by a former associate at Wayne Enterprises to kidnap Dick. He was fourteen. Savage dealt with me on behalf of his employer until he decided to run the show for himself. He cut the associate out and moved Dick to a new location….”

“And what?” Tim whispered, voice choked. Horror was on his face thinking about his brothers left alone with that man.

“He made advances. Luckily I arrived before he could take it too far but it was close enough for Dick. He didn’t recover for months…. Savage was sentenced to ten years and five on parole. Dick had to testify at his hearing.”

Jason grunted. “And now he’s back and decided since you and Dickie hooked up it means he’s a free for all?”

“It seems so. His demands sound similar to those made in his last attempt.” Bruce said. “Then he wanted all our accounts of Wayne Enterprises given to him. Not just money but the files and projects as well.”

“Bastard.” Jason agreed viciously.

“Will he hurt them?” Tim squeaked out.

“He will.”

Tim shuddered and closed his eyes. “But we don’t have anything to go on. No background, no light source, no hidden gestures. We don’t even know where Dick and Damian were supposed to be today!”

“I’ll look at their trackers. Tim, I want you to attempt to find any ambient sound. Jason, you’ll go through the old files to look for acquaintances. Alfred work on retracing where the DVD was manufactured, recorded… any data we can get.”


	2. Gloating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go to the captives Dick and Damian and get to meet Savage.

“Look at you, Dickie….” Sam’s voice was like sandpaper. Rough and painful. It made Dick shudder and pull away as much as he could while hanging from the ceiling – which wasn’t much. “You’ve grown up so nicely.”

He wished he could say something but the gag kept him from moving his mouth at all. He couldn’t even settle for glaring at the man because of the blindfold. It left him unprepared and he hated that. When Sam’s hand stroked down his side Dick yelped.

“You were always a pretty kid but now you’re beautiful. All tight muscles and golden skin… not to mention this lovely ass of yours.” His hands kneaded the flesh and Dick hissed, squeezing his eyes shut. “Your kid over there isn’t nearly as lovely as you. What is he anyway? Your son, brother, sex toy?”

A growl formed in Dick’s throat but his captor only laughed. “Knowing _you_ he’s your son. But with Mr. Wayne… well that’s never stopped him before.”

Protests started but Dick didn’t voice any of them. It wouldn’t help, only egg on ‘Savage’. There had been rumors for quite some time about Bruce’s interest in him and the other boys but that had all been disproved easily. Quite a lot of people had known that Dick and Bruce loved each other before they even knew themselves. Everything Savage was saying was to get a reaction – and possibly because the sick bastard believed it. That didn’t make it true.

Sam signed deeply and his hand trailed up Dick’s chest to his neck where a large hand circled it. Dick shook his head weakly but it only encouraged him to hold tighter. “As much as I’d love to take you right now, well, I did promise Mr. Wayne he’d have a chance to get you back unsoiled. A very _small_ chance mind you, but a chance none the less. So you just wait here while I gather the others and send your sugar daddy our demands.”

The hand left his throat and he heard the man walk to the door. A muffled cry came from Damian signaling that the man had most likely caressed him too. But then the door closed and they were alone. Dick let out a breath of relief and began working on his gag. Getting out of here was impossible until they knew who they were dealing with. They didn’t even know where they were. And with no leverage on the ground Dick felt helpless.

“Dami?” Dick huffed when he finally loosened the knot enough to speak. “Dami, are you there?”

A weak sound came signaling yes. “Grunt twice for no, once for yes. Are you hurt?”

Two grunts. Dick let out another sigh of relief. Thank god. “Can you get the gag out?” There was a pause before Damian grunted once.

Another long pause where all he could hear was Damian’s harsh breathing. Then finally, “I got it.”

“Good… good. Are you ok?”

“I should be asking you that, Grayson.”

“I’m fine. I’m more worried about you.”

Damian ‘tt’ed. “They barely notice me.”

“Good. Let’s keep it that way.”

There was a moment of silence before Damian spoke again, this time much more subdued. “He… he wants to… touch you.”

“I know, kiddo.”

“Did he before?”  


“Not completely.” Dick lowered his head. “Bruce stopped him before that.”

“He’ll do it again.” Damian said confidently.

Dick smiled. “I’m sure. In the meantime I want you to keep your head down and behave, ok? It doesn’t matter what they do to me. Don’t bring their attention to you.”

“But-”

“No. Dami, please.”

He could practically hear Damian thinking it over. Then there was a drawn out sigh. “Very well Grayson.”

“Good boy.” Dick said.

They were both silent once more. Damian worked on removing himself from the chair but could barely get the ties loosened. Apparently being into bondage sex meant tying up kidnapping victims was easy too. “What’s the plan?” He finally asked after giving up for the time being.

“We wait, behave, and hope Bruce gets here sooner rather than later.”

“That’s a horrible plan.”

“Well we can’t do much like _this._” It was a double edged sentence and they both knew it. Both tied up and as civilians they couldn’t really get out of here without raising suspicions. “We don’t even know how many people are here.”

“I know. I just hate being helpless!”  


“Me too, kiddo. Me too.”


	3. First Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gets a ransom demand

“Master Bruce!” Alfred ran down the steps of the batcave, brandishing a cell phone in his hand. “There’s a call for you. It’s him.”

Bruce’s breath caught and he grabbed it immediately. He waved to Tim who quickly held up a recording device. “Savage.” Bruce snarled.

“Ah so you do remember me. I’m glad.”

“Let them go.”

“That’s not how this is going to work. Mr. Wayne. You should know that by now.”

He hissed. “What do you want?”

“The same as last time, adjusted for inflation of course. I’ll be sending a list of files I require to your e-mail. In the meantime you should get your finances in order.”

“How much?”

Savage laughed at that. “All of it. At least everything from your personal account. Now get going. The clock’s a ticking. I’m giving you one hour to get everything ready. I’ll call then and if it’s not… well then I get to start having fun.”

“I can’t get everything together in that much time! I need at least four hours to get the files, let alone the money.”

“Then I guess Dickie and I will be getting reacquainted.”

“No! Don’t.” But the line had already gone dead. Bruce swore and slammed the phone shut. He spun to Jason. “Trace?” He barked.

“Unless he’s in Arizona then he’s got some fancy equipment there hiding this all.”

“Damn it. He couldn’t have gotten that far. How can he scramble his signal?”

“That’s the thing, he didn’t. It looks like it’s coming from a landline in Arizona.”

Bruce swore again before picking up the discarded phone and dialed so hard the buttons nearly cracked. “Clark,” He barked into it. “I need you to look up clues in Arizona.”

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to only be able to write super fluff or super angst when writing.


End file.
